


the perks of going on a different mission to 1/3 of your team

by vamplamp



Category: DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Is it flirting, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Jason Todd/Kyle Rayner (if you squint), Jason Todd/Roy Harper (if you squint), POV Roy Harper, Rescue Missions, Slave Trade, or is that just how they talk to eachother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 18:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19323283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vamplamp/pseuds/vamplamp
Summary: ‘No way this can’t be happening,’ Jason tipped forwards, pressing his forehead against the bars and causing his shackles to clank together quietly.‘Jay?’ Roy stopped looking down the corridor in the direction of the approaching green glows and the sound of doors swinging open.‘Why’d it have to be those two?---A mission goes wrong and Jason and Roy get rescued by the last people they expected to see.





	the perks of going on a different mission to 1/3 of your team

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote it, I'm posting it, i hope you enjoy it.

‘You didn’t really think that two weak little humans would be capable of taking me down, did you?’

The alien advancing towards where Jason and Roy had been stripped of their weapons and forced to their knees would have almost looked human if it weren’t for his unnatural height and perpetually moving blue skin. Mentally Roy thanked Kori yet again for the universal translators she had gifted them both before they’d separated pre-mission.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Jason curl his lip sharply, but before he even got the chance to shout out whatever obscenities he had on his mind, the blue alien made a small hand gesture and one of the guards who had been holding them down efficiently shifted slightly and whacked him across the jaw with the base of the spear he was holding, leaving Jason effectively silenced for the time being.

The figure standing just behind the right shoulder of the blue skinned alien stepped forward gracefully and pulled a long curved dagger from his hip, spinning it slowly between the glowing red palms of his hands.

‘Shall I dispose of them for you?’

The blue skinned alien, who Roy was now pretty sure was the same one that they’d identified as being the boss of this particular stations trafficking ring, seemed to consider it for a moment before a malicious grin spread across his face that made Roy’s blood run cold.

‘Oh no, I have a much better idea.’

Roy couldn’t help but roll his eyes as the alien paused for a moment before dramatically turning on his heal and stalking back down the hall, calling back over his shoulder as he went, ‘get them down to the prep rooms, I want them ready to go on the block by tonight!’

As he disappeared around the corner Roy turned his attention back to the many many guards surrounding them, ‘now, let’s not do anything rash.’

He then immediately felt the impact against the back of his head before the whole world went black.

 

* * *

  
  


‘No way this can’t be happening,’ Jason tipped forwards, pressing his forehead against the bars and causing his shackles to clank together quietly.

‘Jay?’ Roy stopped looking down the corridor in the direction of the approaching green glows and the sound of doors swinging open.

‘Why’d it have to be those two? Fucking hell, I’d take Gardner over those two.’

With a shake off his head and a grin having realised it wasn’t anything serious Roy turned back to look at where, what was now clearly two Green Lanterns, had almost reached their neighbouring cells.

‘I’m never going to hear the end of this, I swear-’

‘Roy? What the hell are you doing here?’

Roy grinned and tried to wrap his arms around the bars only for them to be jerked back when the shackles pulled taunt,’Heeey Hal, been a while, how you been?’

‘I mean what are you doing on a trading station about to be auctioned off by illegal slave traders?’ Hal used a construct to unlock both Roy’s door and the shackles holding him whilst talking.

Roy rubbed his wrists a little as he stepped over the cell’s threshold ‘Well, funny story-’

‘Hey Kyle! Come see who it is! I thought you were running around with one of Spooky’s kids nowadays?’

Before Roy got a chance to answer Kyle had come up next to them and was slapping him on the back, ‘Hey Harper, how you- Oh my god, Jason?’ He immediately pushed between the other two so he could look into Jason’s cell where he was still stood slumped against the bars.

‘Long time, no see Rayner, mind letting me out.’ Roy didn’t miss the way Jason was using one hand to try and subtly adjust the strip of cloth wrapped around his waist not that it did much to cover the embarrassed flush that had started spreading as soon as the Lantern’s had busted in.

‘Wait you’re the Red Hood?’

‘So B wasn’t exaggerating about your concentration then, we’ve met before Jordan.’

‘I know but not when you haven’t had all that Batgear on,’ he gestured vaguely at Roy and Jason’s equal state of undress while using his other hand to wave a group of prisoners in the direction of the massive green arrow that Roy assumed was directing them towards a way out. 

‘Well I vote we leave him here,’ 

Giving up on the cloth, Jason moved both his hands back to the bars, ‘Of course you would.’

‘Quiet, the adults are talking,’ Kyle smirked slightly and turned back to face Hal and Roy, effectively putting his back to Jason.

‘Well I’m not going anywhere until I get my bow and quiver back, I had some insane and very unique trick arrows in that thing.’

Kyle finally moved to unlock Jason’s cell so he could move out to stand with the other three, they had been in the ones at the end of the hall so by now everyone else had emptied out of the door at the opposite end. Roy was pretty sure he could hear the sound of an alarm echoing through the halls, he really wanted his bow back before they had to fight anyone.

‘And my jacket. Can’t you like construct us some clothes of something until we get our shit back?’

Kyle smirked, ‘I could, but I won’t. I mean what if we need to fight? Can’t be using up focus I could be fighting with. Wait a minute, did they wax your legs?!’

‘I think we make it work Jaybird,’ Roy grinned at the way Jason crossed his arms tightly across his chest. For a guy who was happy to basically walk around naked when it was only the two of them and Kori about, he sure was blushing.

‘Can we just get going already!’ Jason strode off in the opposite direction of where the Lanterns had entered, quickly followed by Hal and a moment later both Kyle and Roy. The telltale thumping of military style boots rattled through the halls leading Roy to shake out his muscles a little in preparation for the coming fight, where was Kori when you needed her?

**Author's Note:**

> Over here hoping Kyle and Hal weren't too OOC as I have so little experience writing them.
> 
> Please let me know what you thought down in the comments.


End file.
